cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dunder Mifflin
|- | style="background:#003e61;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Regional Manager || Cable77 |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Assistant to the Regional Manager || Dynasty |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Regional Director in Charge of Sales (MoFA) || Jadoo1989 |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Office Administrator (MoIA) || Hoopdy |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Human Resources Manager (MoR) || Pourquoi |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy (MoD) || mstone2021 |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Links | * Dunder Mifflin Forums * IRC: #DunderMifflin * DMI Member List |- | style="background:#003e61;" | Statistics || * Total Nations: 18 * Strength: 652,195 * Avg. Strength: 36,233 * Nukes: 192 * Score: 2.48 * Updated: May 3, 2011 |} History Dunder Mifflin Paper Company, Inc. was a micro-cap regional paper and office supply distributor with an emphasis on servicing small-business clients that was founded March 3, 2011 by Cable77, Dynasty, Queen Hoopdy the 1st, Pourquoi, IrishRebel, Maverick0984, Spun Dirtah, and Jadoo1989. Dunder Mifflin Inc. provides its customers quality office and information technology products, furniture, printing values and the expertise required for making informed buying choices. We provide our products and services with a dedication to the highest degree of integrity and quality of customer satisfaction, developing long-term professional relationships with employees that develop pride, creating a stable working environment and company spirit. A career at Dunder Mifflin is exciting, rewarding, and fun. Dunder Mifflin is a name people trust. When you work at Dunder Mifflin, you’re carrying on our fine tradition of customer service and quality products at an affordable price. We look for people that are motivated, dedicated, organized, punctual, and responsible. If you feel you have these characteristics, please contact our Human Resources Department! On February 17, 2012, Dunder Mifflin was acquired by Farkistan in a leveraged buyout. Organization Structure Management A Dunder Mifflin branch office is run by a Regional Manager. The Dunder Mifflin Regional Manager directs all operations of the branch office such as approving new hires, promotions to department head, approving sales contracts, approving price wars with other companies, setting corporate policy, maintaining the employee handbook, and providing oversight and input into all branch matters. When a vacancy in the regional manager position occurs, the Assistant to the Regional Manager fills this capacity until the department heads and ARM jointly select a new regional manager. The Regional Manager is assisted in his/her duties by the Assistant to the Regional Manager (ARM). The ARM functions as the "number two" for the office. The ARM is appointed by the Regional Manager with the approval of the department heads. Human Resources The Human Resources Manager, and staff of Representatives, recruit, interview, background check, and train new employees. HR is also the first stop for attempting to resolve employee conflicts before management gets involved. Sales The Regional Director in Charge of Sales and Sales Representatives are responsible for maintaining contacts with current and potential customers. All new sales contracts must be approved by the Sales Manager before final approval by the Regional Manager. Accounting The Accounting Manager and Accountants manage the company finances and profitability, including Supplier Relations. Office The Office Administrator oversees Quality Assurance, Customer Relations, and general office workers. Supplier Relations helps coordinate office resources as needed. Customer Relations oversees company marketing materials. Security A volunteer sheriff's deputy serves as head of security and directs the efforts of the security guards of the branch to ensure branch security and employee safety. Foreign Affairs Dunder Mifflin, Inc. has a general policy of non-aggression towards other alliances. See also Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Dunder Mifflin